


A Miracle Starts With a Beat of a Heart

by samanthaswishes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Artificial Insemination, Baby Fic, Canon Divergence, Discussion of Abortion, Family, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Con Elements (nothing graphic but discussed), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 05, Pre-Season/Series 06, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthaswishes/pseuds/samanthaswishes
Summary: The team's trip to space and the almost end of the world changed their lives in more ways than they could count. However, no one expected the change that was going to happen in Daisy's life. What if Kasius had planned on using Daisy to breed more inhumans? The team comes together to help her while Daisy finds a new kind of love. One she never could have imagined happening, but turned out to be a miracle.Primarily takes place between seasons 5 and 6 but will eventually jump between episodes from seasons 6 and 7. Updates every Tuesday!
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story the other day right before going to bed, so let's see how this turns out! This kind of story is pretty different than what I usually write in terms of the tone and mood of the story and what is being discussed. This is a new experience, so I hope you guys enjoy this journey with me!

How do you move on from saving the Earth from mass destruction?

Well? The easy answer would be to celebrate. That seemed to be easier said than done for SHIELD. The agency was working on getting themselves back on their feet. The world had watched them fall over four years ago. The world watched them be reinstated into the world in 2017 only for them to fall again a couple of months later thanks to Aida. To be reinstated a third time was risky, so everything needed to be done just right when the time came.

It's also not easy when you lose your own. Phil Coulson, the heart and soul of the agency, was dying, and his team had finally come to terms with it. By request, Phil was spending his last moments on Earth in Tahiti with Melinda May. It was definitely unfortunate that the two of them had been friends for thirty-plus years and only had just admitted their feelings to each other after they find out he's dying.

They also lost Fitz, the love of Jemma Simmons's life. When Talbot had tried to lift more gravitonium from the Earth's crust, he created his own quake that caused the building to fall on top of Fitz. Thankfully, due to their time travel excursions, there is another Fitz out in space, having no idea he had already helped save the world. They were about to go on a mission to find him.

That's just what Daisy was training for when her alarm woke her that morning. She woke up every morning at five a.m. sharp, just like she did back when May was her S.O. It was these stressful times that Daisy wished May was still here, but she knew May deserved this time off to be with Coulson during his last days. 

Daisy, tiredly, wiped the sleep away from her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She squeezed her eyes shut, a headache with slight nausea immediately causing her pain, but it passed as soon as it came. She shook her head as the pain passed, not worrying too much about it. It was happening a lot lately, but she just assumed it was due to her stress and trying to get ready for the space mission to find Fitz.

She got up and started looking through her workout clothes. She picked out a comfortable pair of leggings and a sports bra. She looked at herself in the mirror as she adjusted her sports bra to fit comfortably. She tilted her head as she examined her own body. Was she gaining weight? She was starting to feel a little bloated, but that was probably because she had been eating like crazy. Sure, her inhuman genes made her eat a little more than the average person, but it seemed to be getting out of hand. Daisy made a mental note to stop stress eating so much. Why has she been so anxious lately?

Daisy shrugged it off before heading to the gym. It had only been a few weeks since they returned from the dystopian future and almost experienced th end of the world. Things were still trying to calm down from that while also getting ready for new missions. Jemma and Mack were hard at work with Zephyr 1 to prepare it for space travel.

"You're up early," a voice said as Daisy entered the gym. Elena had given her a smile from where was with the punching bag. Since the almost-end-of-the-world, the two have made up. It was done very tearfully, but they made up nonetheless.

Daisy returned the smile. "May practically conditioned me to get up this early."

Elena chuckled. "Mack told me about a time you didn't want to get up, so May poured a bucket of ice water on you."

"Yeah, not my best move after May chose to be my new S.O." Daisy walked over to the treadmills to start a nice jog. Elena must have noticed something because she eyes Daisy with concern. "What?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" 

Elena shrugged. "You've been acting a little different."

"Well, I am pretty stressed. Between the world almost cracking apart to losing Fitz but not really to saying goodbye to Coulson, it's all been a lot."

Elena nodded but was still very concerned about her. "Everyone's been stressed during this time, but I've also seen you when you're really stressed. I think this is slightly different."

Daisy felt a wave of annoyance wash over her, which she found weird considering she usually didn't snap that quick. She took a breath before looking towards her the inhuman, who she knew was just being a worried friend. 

"I promise, Yoyo, I'm fine."

Elena didn't seem to believe her completely, but she decided not to push the matter further. If something was truly bothering Daisy, she'd come to them, right? Elena shook her head, knowing better. Knowing Daisy, they'd only find something wrong when she has pushed herself past her limits. She was probably just missing Coulson a lot. That had to be it, right?

"You eat breakfast yet?"

Daisy shook her head. "I usually get in a little workout before I eat." Elena nodded before returning to her session with the punching bag. "Can tell you're getting stronger with the new arms," Daisy complimented.

Elena gave her a smile before throwing jabs at the bag. Daisy then placed her earbuds into her ears as she started her morning jog.

* * *

Daisy didn't know how long she had been on the treadmill. She didn't even see Elena leave the gym when she did. The only thing she was focused on was the wall she stared at, the music in her ears, and the sound of her heart pounding in her head. Her breathing was heavy with every step she took. She could slightly feel her body getting weaker, but she just used it as an excused to push herself harder.

She didn't even notice the voice that was calling her name.

"Daisy!" someone shouted.

After finally hearing her name be called, she slowed down the treadmill to a stop and removed her earbuds. She turned to the agent beside her. "Oh, Piper. Hi. Sorry, I didn't hear you. My music was on a little louder today."

"No worries," the agent assured her. "Hey, are you okay?"

"What? Why does everyone keep asking me that?" 

"Well, it looks like you were either having a hard time or are in pain."

Daisy hadn't noticed, but her hand was practically gripping the side of the treadmill. Her other hand was on her hip as she was bent over slightly. It almost felt like her heart was racing to a point where her breathing couldn't keep up. This was new as well. She didn't usually lose her breath this fast or so much. Her biometer watch showed her heart rate was still very fast, so she took deep breaths to slow her breathing.

"I'm fine, Piper. Don't have to worry about me."

Piper nodded. "Anyway, Mack wanted me to tell you he made breakfast. It's pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Might want to hurry up if you don't want Davis to take all the orange juice."

"Alright, I'll be there." The sound of food made her stomach grumble, and she suddenly had an extreme craving for some scrambled eggs.

"Oh, you better. Cause he's really worried about you too. He wants to make sure you at least have something in your stomach for the day."

 _Yoyo must have told him I was off or something._ "Alright. I'll be there in, like, five."

Piper nodded before heading out.

Daisy wiped the sweat from her head and neck before taking a few large gulps of her water. Her breathing was still pretty heavy, but her biometer watch showed that she was getting her heart rate under control. Why was she so tired? She used to be able to work out for hours before feeling completely winded.

Maybe her team had a right to worry. Things were definitely changing in her. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't want to admit that the vibrations she's been feeling lately were off as well. Maybe that's why she would get her headaches and dizzy spells? She had thought about having Simmons check her out, but she knew she was probably still stressed about the whole Fitz situation, so she didn't bother.

Daisy waited a couple more minutes before heading out. She stopped by her room first and threw on a T-shirt before going out to the common room for breakfast.

* * *

Daisy walked towards the common room, ready to get her hands on some scrambled eggs and whatever orange juice Davis hasn't drunk yet. Agents were in the kitchen and sat at the table, enjoying their morning, discussing mission plans and other personal conversations.

Daisy spotted Mack in the kitchen and smiled. "Morning, Director."

"Tremors," Mack acknowledged her. "Nice of you to join us for breakfast."

"Well, I can't miss out on some of Director Mackenzie's signature scrambled eggs."

Mack smiled before turning his attention to one of the other agents. Daisy eyes the eggs, but suddenly, something shifted. She didn't feel as hungry anymore but more... sick. There was a scent that was starting to set her off.

Mack must've noticed this change in her. "Daisy, are you alright? You look pale and little green all at the same time."

"I, um..." Daisy took deep breaths, trying to relieve any anxiety and nausea she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes darted around the kitchen, trying to find the source of the smell. It wasn't until an agent walked by, plate filled with bacon. Bacon wasn't necessarily one of her favorite things, but she was pretty okay with it normally. However, right now, it was making her feel sick to her stomach. It wasn't long before Daisy was running to the nearest restroom on base.

She could've just went to the bathroom in her bunk, but the communal restrooms her closer. She immediately got herself into a stall and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Hot tears burned her eyes as she continued to retch into the toilet. After what seemed like she was down, Daisy sat down, her back leaning against the wall of the stall. It didn't take long for her stomach to lurch again and cause her to bend over the toilet for round two.

Daisy didn't know how long this cycle continued when she heard someone come into the bathroom.

"Daisy?" Daisy automatically recognized the voice as Jemma's. Jemma knocked on the door to the stall. "You alright in there? Mack said you looked pretty sick at breakfast and asked me to check up on you."

She flushed the toilet before sitting back. Daisy took a deep breath, trying to figure out if she was ready to stand up. She wasn't exactly sure, so she unlocked the stall while sitting. Jemma entered and her face fell upon seeing her sick friend, who looked a lot worse than she was expecting. Jemma was holding a cup of cold water that she handed to Daisy.

"Thank you." Daisy took small sips from the water, not wanting to upset her stomach even more.

"Are you alright, Daisy?" Jemma asked.

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to really say that she was feeling sick but also not wanting to lie to her friend. "I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me. Everything in me is... off."

"Off?" Jemma questioned. "How so?" 

"Um," Daisy began. "I've been getting tired more often than note, and I've been gaining weight lately, but I kind of just rationalized that to me stress eating. I've been craving the weirdest things lately. I've also been having these splitting headaches that come and go, and nausea has been a big thing lately, but this was the first time I've actually thrown up."

Jemma nodded, taking in all of Daisy's symptoms. She bent down and placed her hand on Daisy's forehead. "You do feel a little warm, and Mack said when you entered the kitchen, you were completely fine."

"I was," Daisy replied. "I've been looking forward to those eggs since Piper mentioned it earlier."

"Do you know what set the nausea over the edge?"

"I think it was the bacon. One of the new agents walked past me with a plateful of bacon."

"And you've never had an aversion to bacon before, right?" Jemma asked. Daisy shook her head. "Hm, well, there's one thing in common in your symptoms, but between the whole Ghost Rider situation to the LMDs to the Framework and then going to space and almost having the potential end of the world, I don't really think you've had the time to..." Jemma trailed off.

"Time to what?"

Jemma cleared her throat before asking. "Daisy, I know the chances of this are slim, but is there any chance that you might be..." Jemma wasn't really keen on finishing the sentence.

"Might be what?" Daisy asked. Suddenly, it hit her like a wall of bricks of what Jemma was asking. She knew the common symptoms, and she was clearly displaying them. She shook the thought away. There was absolutely no way. "Come on, Simmons, you know I haven't had sex with anyone since Lincoln."

"That's why I said the chances were pretty much slim to none," Jemma said. "I had to check." There was a silence between the girls. "You sure you didn't have any one-night stands during your time as a vigilante?"

Daisy chuckled and shook her head. "Come on, Jem, you know me better than that. Besides, if I did, and I was... you know, we would've known already."

Jemma nodded and laughed herself. "Yeah, that does make sense."

"I think it's just the stress and exhaustion from everything coming on me all at once."

"Could be," Jemma nodded. "Are there any other symptoms you've been feeling?"

"I don't exactly know how to explain it, but my vibrations are off too."

"Your vibrations?" Jemma asked. "What do you mean?"

"Like I said, I don't exactly know how to explain it, but it's like there's something interfering with everything else. I can feel it in my hands and in my head."

Jemma sighed. "I really wish I knew more about inhuman biology to understand this, but I just don't, I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"But if you were feeling all these symptoms for some time now, why didn't you just come to me?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. It probably would've been best to see Jemma, but she didn't want to cause any more trouble. "You are working hard on Zephyr 1 to get it ready for space travel to find Fitz," Daisy explained. "You're already stressed yourself, and I didn't want to burden you and pile up more."

Jemma sighed. "Daisy, you will never be a burden to me, do you understand that?" Daisy didn't answer her before she bent down to her level. "If my superhero best friend is joining me on a mission to find my husband in space, then I need to make sure she's in the right shape to go."

Daisy smiled. "Thanks, Jem."

Jemma stood up and held a hand out to Daisy to help her up. As soon as Daisy was standing, she started swaying. Jemma caught her quickly. "You need to throw up again?"

Daisy shook her head. "No. Just a little light-headed."

Jemma nodded before leading her out of the restroom, her hands never leaving Daisy's sides. Elena was waiting outside of the restroom for the younger girls. "Can you take her to her bunk? I need to go to the lab and fetch some meds for her."

Elena nodded before Jemma passed Daisy to her. "Don't worry, mija. You're gonna be just fine."

Elena took Daisy back to her room where Daisy brushed her teeth in her bathroom to get the nasty taste out of her mouth. Once she was done, Elena assisted her into her bed. She reached for the trash can beside the desk and placed it next to the bed as a 'just in case'. Jemma came in shortly after and instructed Daisy when to take her medicine. It wasn't long before Daisy was out like a light, trying to get the rest she needed.

* * *

After a nap that lasted a few hours, Daisy felt like she was back to normal. However, this didn't last long as the next day, the cycle started all over again. There wasn't a morning where she woke up and didn't have to make a B line for her bathroom. The nausea was definitely getting more frequent and the vibrations she was feeling were getting stronger.

This went on for another week before almost every agent in the Lighthouse had noticed with Mack, Yoyo, and Jemma being the most worried about her. They tried to get her to rest, but she was extremely stubborn, not wanting her family to have to deal with her problems as well.

One day, Daisy was in charge of the command center while Mack was helping out with the Zephyr. She was running around all over the base, making her quite winded. One of the agents had offered her a seat, but she refused. She could hear the other agents talking, saying how she probably needed a break, but she chose to ignore them. Whatever this was, it was sure to pass, right?

It wasn't long before Mack came into the command center. "Agent Johnson," he called. Daisy turned towards him. "You're needed for something on Zephyr 1."

Daisy put Agent Keller in charge in place of her as she made her way down the hallway with Mack. It was then that her nausea really started to hit. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. "What is it that they need me to check out?"

"Just need to test your powers with something." Mack turned to Daisy and noticed that she was having a hard time walking in a straight line. Daisy stumbled and lost her balance, and Mack was able to catch her. "Woah, Tremors, are you alright?" He knew that she was going to say that she was fine, but he could clearly see she wasn't. Her complexion was really pale and her eyes were pretty glossy.

"The room's spinning," she mumbled out.

"Come on, I'll take you to the lab, and Simmons can check you out."

Daisy was about to argue with him, that she didn't need a check-up from Jemma. She steadied herself before taking a step. However, as soon as she took the step, everything went black...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma, Mack, and Yoyo find out what's really going on with Daisy

Jemma and Elena were both on Zephyr 1, taking in inventory. The Zephyr wasn't originally built to be used in space, so they had to make all the necessary modifications. If Fitz was there, he'd know what to do. He was one of the best engineers SHIELD had. Unfortanelty, him not being there was the whole reason they had to make the modifications in the first place.

"You know," Jemma began. "We could really use you in space."

Elena chuckled then sighed. "Honestly, I would love to go, but I kind of want to stay here with Mack. He's new to this whole director thing, and until May gets back from Tahiti and you and Daisy going into space, he's gonna need someone close by his side. Plus, we're working on working through some things we kind of disagreed on before and during the whole Talbot situation." Jemma nodded, understanding Yoyo's want to stay on Earth. "You must really miss Fitz."

Jemma sighed again. Sure, Mack telling her that Fitz was dead practically broke her heart. Of course, that heartbreak didn't last too long when Coulson reminded her, and the rest of the team, that there was another Fitz out in space. Since then, Jemma had been working really to retrofit the Zephyr for space travel. They were going to find him, whatever it took.

"We'll see each other again. I just hope Daisy is feeling better by the time we depart. At first, we just thought it was the stress of everything and also losing Coulson, but I'm starting to think it's something else other than exhaustion, but what that something else is, I'm not entirely sure. She mentioned that her vibrations have been off too."

"Her vibrations?" Elena questioned. "What does that even mean?"

Jemma shrugged. "I have no idea, and honestly, I don't think Daisy knows either. She just knows something feels different."

Elena shook her head. "Kinda wish May was here. She would probably get through to her. She always seemed to know when something was wrong with Daisy before Daisy herself even knew there was something wrong." Jemma nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Daisy, where are she and Mack? It's been a while, and I know it doesn't take this long."

Almost as if on cue, Jemma's comm began making a static sound. _"Jemma? Jemma, are you there?"_ Mack's voice said through the comm device.

"Yes, Mack, I'm here," she answered. "Where are you and Daisy?"

_"You need to get to the medbay. Now!"_

"What? Mack, what's going on?" Jemma and Elena exchanged nervous glances. 

_"Daisy collapsed. Please hurry."_

Jemma and Elena looked at each other again and immediately left their positions and bolted towards the medbay. They needed answers, and they needed those answers soon for the sake of their ill friend.

* * *

When Jemma and Elena got to the medbay, Mack was already there, cradling Daisy in his arms. Both were shocked but couldn't help but feel sad for the girl who just looked so little and vulnerable in Mack's arms. They sometimes forgot just how young Daisy was, and they all viewed her as the little sister of the family they've created together. It also didn't help that Daisy seemed to be the one to have bad things happen to her more often than not. Her life just seemed to be terrible event after terrible event ever since she was born, and they all tried their best to make sure Daisy was safe and sound. Unfortunately, they all knew something was going on with the youngest member of the team.

"Set her down here," Jemma said, motioning to one of the gurneys that were set up.

Mack lied Daisy down gently. It was then that Jemma got a good look at the unconscious inhuman. She was still rather pale, and her breathing sounded pretty rigid. Jemma put two fingers against Daisy's neck, trying to get a good reading on her heartbeat.

"Fast and little erratic," Jemma said. She opened Daisy's eyelid and shined a small flashlight in her eye. "No sign of a concussion. Mack, can you get an oxygen mask, please? I want to make sure she's breathing okay."

Mack nodded as he got the equipment ready. Softly, he lifted Daisy's head so he could put the mask on her. He watched Daisy's chest rise and fall, but couldn't help but feel worried that something was royally wrong with her.

Jemma wrapped the blood pressure system around Daisy's bicep. "Her blood pressure is elevated. Mack, what exactly happened before she collapsed?"

"She seemed kind of out of it," Mack explained. "But that isn't necessarily unusual for her lately. When we were on our way back to the Zephyr, I noticed she was having trouble walking straight like she was dizzy or something. She also looked really pale, and her eyes seemed pretty glossy as well. It was like her focus wasn't there. She stumbled a bit and said that the room was spinning. She tried to get up herself, but that's when she passed out. This is the first time she has passed out since feeling this way, right?"

Jemma nodded. "Okay, that's it. I know she's been avoiding this, but I'm going to need to do a blood test to get to the bottom of it. I can't let her keep on going on like this. If she's planning on coming to space with me, her health needs to improve drastically. I won't let her live like this if there's something I can do to help her get better." Jemma sighed. It was very like Daisy to not want to bother anyone when something was wrong with her. Even after being with SHIELD for years, the foster kid in Daisy was still clear as day sometimes. However, it was times like these when all they want for Daisy is for her to be okay.

Jemma got her equipment ready, inserting the needle into Daisy's forearm. Elena softly caressed Daisy's arm, hoping to comfort the girl in any way she could. She noticed that Mack was looking down at Daisy with, not just sadness, but with guilt. "Mack?"

Mack shook his head. "I knew she hasn't been feeling well recently. I knew that she wasn't in great shape at all or in the right mindset. Why do I have her doing so much crap? I could've easily had someone else do it. Why did I have to make it be her?"

"Mack, this isn't your fault," Elena assured him. "Plus, we all know that there's no stopping Daisy when her mind is set on something. She's as stubborn as a mule."

Jemma removed the needle and brought the vial of Daisy's blood to the computer. "She's right, Mack. You can't let this dictate in your mind how well you are as a director. We all know Daisy, and she wouldn't let something like a sickness stop her from doing anything."

"I just hope May returns soon, so she can talk some sense into her."

They all nodded as they waited for the computer to analyze the blood. After a few more minutes, the computer beeped, signifying that the test was done. Jemma took one look at the computer and her eyes widened. What she saw, she hadn't expected to see. Far from what she expected actually. Suddenly, things became a little more dire than they were previously. "No, no, no, no, that can't be right."

"Simmons, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Gimme a few seconds..." Jemma had the computer run the test another three times, and the results were the same every single time. "Oh god."

"Jemma?"

Jemma's eyes scanned the medbay until they found what they were looking for in the corner of the room. She grabbed the machine plus a bottle of what looked to be some sort of gel before returning. Both Mack and Yoyo looked at her, confused as to why she brought a sonogram machine over. "Yoyo, can you lift Daisy's top a bit and lower the waistband of her jeans. Just enough to show her stomach." Elena nodded as she did just that.

Mack was confused at first, but things started to fall into place. He recognized the actions and the machine that stood in front of him. The last time he was in this position, it was late 2005 to early 2006. "Jemma, what are you..."

Jemma ignored the question as she squirted some of the gel from the bottle onto Daisy's stomach. She used the wand part of the machine on Daisy's stomach as she turned on the screen. They were met with nothing but a graining background. Jemma moved the wand around Daisy's abdomen, obviously in search of something specific.

"What are we looking at?" Yoyo asked.

"Her uterus," Jemma answered. After a few more seconds, she came across a black mass against the graining background. She pointed to it. "This would be an egg sac." It wasn't long before they discovered something else, which made Mack's breath get caught in his throat. Jemma pointed to the smaller gray mass within the black mass. "And this... this is a fetus."

"A fetus?" Elena asked, now understanding what they were looking at. "As in... a baby?"

Jemma nodded. "Her blood test showed that her HCG levels are high. When those levels are high, that typically means that the woman is pregnant."

"Do you know how far along she is?" Mack asked, wanting to get down to the important details for Daisy's sake.

Jemma continued to look at the fetus on the ultrasound. "I'm not exactly trained in this field, so that might be a little difficult to decide. We don't know when she may have conceived, especially since Daisy says that she hasn't been with anyone since Lincoln, and if she did get with someone when she was on the run, we would've known ages ago. In fact, the baby would've already been born if Daisy went through with the pregnancy if she had a one-night stand or something. Also, Daisy's period has been pretty irregular since the whole Hive thing, so it'll be hard to track exactly when her last one was. However, if my basic knowledge of gestational development tells me anything, I would have to guess she's around six weeks based on the size of the baby."

"Which means we should be able to hear the heartbeat, right?" Mack asked.

Jemma thought about it before pressing the button. Suddenly, the sound of the fetus's heart filled the room. All three of them let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that it was alive. They all knew that if Daisy miscarried, she'd be completely destroyed.

Jemma continued to examine the fetus on the screen. "From what I can tell with its size and its heartbeat, it seems to be healthy. Of course, it's still pretty early, so we would probably get a better reading of its actual health when she's farther along."

"But...how?" Mack said. "How can she be pregnant if she never was with anyone recently?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"Unless..." Elena trailed off.

"Unless what?"

Elena sighed, not really wanting to think about the circumstance Daisy was in. "When we were in the future Lighthouse, May and Coulson mentioned that they found a file on Daisy in Kasius's computer system. That's how they found out that Deke was the one who sold her to Kasius. It said something along the lines of using her for inhuman genes."

"You mean like... a breeding program?" Jemma asked.

Elena nodded. "What if he, like, artificially inseminated Daisy or something? You know, with another inhuman's genes. You and Daisy both said it yourself that he kept a number of inhumans with him in the upper levels. I hate thinking about it, trust me, I truly do, but in his tyrannical mind, what better way to create the ultimate inhuman than have the Destroyer of Worlds bear it herself? And you said she seems to be about six weeks along, right? The timing would fit perfectly with that."

Mack and Jemma sighed but understood where Elena was coming from. It made total sense that Kasius would do something like this. "When could he have done this?" Mack asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jemma said. "I'll be sure to ask Daisy when she wakes up if she remembers anything. You know, after I break the news to her."

"Should we call Coulson and May about this?" Yoyo asked.

Mack shook his head. "This is their time together to not worry about us. And because it's Daisy, they'll only freak out. May will find out when she gets back, but for now, we'll just let them be."

"What about her?" Yoyo motioned to Daisy.

"I'll keep her here until she wakes up," Jemma replied. "I still want to monitor her. Make sure everything's okay."

Mack and Elena nodded before leaving the biochemist with the inhuman. Jemma looked to Daisy sadly. She brushed her hand through Daisy's hair, brushing some of it out of her face. "Oh, Daisy. Why do terrible things keep happening to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sidenote: Mack and Yoyo are still together in this fic. I won't have them be split up like they were in season 6.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finally finds out what has been going on with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter has a bit of a discussion of non-con elements but there is nothing graphic or explicit described. Also talks briefly about the topic of abortion.

Daisy's mind was fuzzy as she was slowly being brought back to consciousness. Every part of her body felt really tingly as her senses were starting to come back as well. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel the light blanket that was placed on her torso down to her feet.

She tried to open her eyes, but the harsh light of the room caused her eyes to snap shut. As she began to wake up even more, it was then that she noticed something cool and soft blowing on her face. It felt nice, and it sort of helped her stay relaxed as the memory of what happened prior to passing out was coming to mind. Slowly, she opened her eyes again to find an oxygen mask placed on her face. Was something so wrong with her that she needed an oxygen mask?

Daisy began to move her arm when she noticed the IV placed in her hand. She figured Simmons must be giving her some sort of medication. Whatever it was, she didn't know what it was, and even though she still doesn't really trust everyone after the _incident_ , she trusted Simmons enough to use whatever medications she deemed necessary since she seemed to really care and worry about her at the moment.

She heard footsteps coming to the medbay. She was a little on edge, not knowing who was coming, but she relaxed upon seeing Jemma. Jemma let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're awake."

Jemma helped Daisy take the oxygen mask off, seeing as she seemed to be breathing a lot better than earlier. "So what have you been giving me?"

"Just something to help with the nausea," Jemma answered. "Does it seem to be working? I wasn't sure just how much I wanted to give you."

Daisy nodded. "I might still feel a little lightheaded, but that's probably just because I'm just waking up. Other than that, I don't really feel dizzy or anything."

"Well, that's good," Jemma said. "I had to regulate how much of that particular medication I was giving you since I had to work with your elevated blood pressure and your severely low iron levels as well."

"Low iron levels? Really?" Daisy questioned as she sat up on the gurney. She never had issues with an iron deficiency previously, and she hadn't really done anything different than before. "And high blood pressure? I honestly didn't think I would have a problem with that until I at least reached my forties."

"Well," Jemma began, not exactly sure how she wanted to go about this. She knew Daisy hadn't exactly been in the best headspace recently, and she wanted to make sure the news was broken to Daisy the right way. "Those are definitely factors into the overall, um... predicament you are in at the moment."

"Predicament?" Daisy saw the way Jemma was looking at her. She could tell that the scientist was hiding something from her, but she could also see that Jemma was pretty hesitant to tell her what was going on. "Jemma, what's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you necessarily..." Jemma continued to drag.

"Then what is it?"

"Um." Jemma fiddled with her hands. She didn't want to have this conversation, but she knew it had to be done. "Do you remember that conversation we had in the bathroom stall almost a week ago?" Daisy nodded as she thought about that day. "Do you remember what my first guess for a diagnosis based on your symptoms was?"

"Yeah, you thought I might be pregnant, but we obviously know that it isn't the case..." Daisy stopped talking when she noticed Jemma's face. Her eyes weren't looking directly at her. That was enough confirmation for Daisy to know what was going on in the scientist's head. "Wait, Jemma, you're not saying..."

Jemma sighed sadly as she nodded. "It seems to be that way."

"No... That... That can't be. It's impossible. I-"

Jemma placed her hand on the inhuman's shoulder, trying to calm her down in any way she could think of. "I ran the tests myself. I didn't want to believe it either since it seemed to be impossible on the surface, but then I did an ultrasound, and it was confirmed. I saw the fetus and heard its heartbeat. There's a baby in there," she said, motioning down to Daisy's stomach. "Daisy, you are indeed pregnant."

Daisy's heart was practically beating out of her chest. Her breathing became struggled as she gripped Jemma's arm to steady herself. How could this have even happened? There's absolutely no way, but she also knew Jemma would never lie to her about something as big as a pregnancy. Everything was just hard to understand.

"I'm sure you're wondering how," Jemma stated, practically reading Daisy's everlasting thoughts.

"Um, I... yeah."

Jemma sighed, taking a seat on the edge of the gurney. "I should start by saying Mack and Yoyo already know," Jemma said. Daisy nodded, understanding that they were probably there the same time Jemma found out herself. "When we were in the future Lighthouse, did you ever hear about an inhuman breeding program that Kasius had?"

"A breeding program?" Daisy asked, her eyes growing wide. She shook her head. "I didn't even know that was a thing."

"Well, from what Yoyo told us, May and Coulson found out that Kasius was breeding inhumans," Jemma explained. "They found a file on you, saying that they were using your genes to breed more inhumans."

"But I thought all they took was my blood," Daisy said. 

Jemma nodded. "I remember that... but I also remember you telling me that how they caught you was by knocking you out." Daisy looked to Jemma, knowing where she was going. "Do you think there's any chance that Kasius had artificially inseminated you while you were unconscious? That's the only explanation I can think of as to when this could have been done.

Daisy practically cringed when Jemma mentioned her being artificially inseminated. Sure, the process was great for people who wanted to have children but couldn't, but she was artificially inseminated while she was passed out, completely unaware of what was actually going on. Her entire bodily autonomy had been taken. She felt an all too familiar feeling. It was the same one she felt when Fitz had drugged her and operated on her against her will. However, this time, she actually didn't remember it ever happening. She wished she could forget that Fitz ever did that to her, but the world just loved to pile more trauma onto her.

It was just news that was thrown onto her, and she had no idea how to react or process it all. 

"But... why?" was all Daisy was able to get out in terms of reacting to the situation.

"I mean, look at who they thought you were in the future," Jemma explained. "To them, you were the Destroyer of Worlds. If they wanted to create, what Yoyo called, 'the ultimate inhuman', why not-"

"Use the inhuman who, to them, cracked the Earth apart," Daisy finished for her.

Daisy rubbed her eyes with her hands, still trying to find a way to react, but she couldn't find out how. She was just given the news that she was pregnant and the means that got her to where she was, but her reaction was no more than being in shock. It was something that just seemed unbelievable to her. It didn't seem real.

She soon turned to Jemma. "Are you sure? Like, are you one-hundred percent sure that I'm pregnant?"

Jemma sighed, knowing Daisy was having a really hard time to fully process everything. "Lie back and lift your shirt and lower your waistband."

Daisy nodded, following her friend's instructions with shaky hands. Jemma came back over with the sonogram machine and the bottle of gel. She squirted the gel on Daisy's abdomen, causing Daisy to flinch at the coldness of the gel. Jemma whispered an apology as she took the wand and placed it on her stomach.

Daisy lied there anxiously as Jemma moved the wand around, looking for the fetus. It didn't take long for the tiny, gray mass in the black mass to appear on the screen once again. Daisy's breathe was caught in her throat as the image on the screen stared right back at her. There was definitely something growing within her. She couldn't deny that anymore.

"My basic knowledge of gestational development tells me that you are roughly six weeks along, but it's probably best that, if you go through with this, you start seeing an OBGYN who can give you a better opinion," Jemma told her.

Daisy nodded, too scared to really say anything. This whole thing still felt a little surreal. She couldn't possibly be a mother, could she?

Daisy wasn't exactly paying attention when Jemma pressed a button on the ultrasound. Suddenly, a fluttering, thumping noise filled the room. The quick, pulsing noise bounced against the walls of the medbay when Daisy's eyes widened. "Is that..."

"That's its heartbeat."

In that moment, it all became real. She was pregnant. Currently, there was a fetus, with a heartbeat, growing inside of her. Daisy turned her head and looked up at the ceiling as tears began to build in her eyes. Jemma printed out some of the ultrasound photos before turning off the sonogram, seeing as Daisy had probably had enough for today. She didn't want to pile so much more onto her.

"I just... I don't know what I'm going to do," Daisy mumbled.

Jemma took back her seat at the edge of the gurney. "Well, you do have options. You could choose to have and keep the baby and raise it here. Sure, SHIELD may not be the safest place, but you know Mack will do whatever he can to make sure you have the resources you need. You know we all would. There's also adoption-"

"No," Daisy interrupted. "I'm sorry. I know giving up a baby for adoption isn't inherently a bad thing and sometimes necessary, but it's just not something I would be able to do myself. Especially after everything I went through in the foster system."

Jemma nodded, knowing exactly where Daisy was coming from. "Well, there's always abortion. If you feel you truly don't want this or just can't do it right now, you could terminate the pregnancy."

Daisy didn't deny that option, but she didn't quite look to Jemma when she said it. It was definitely something in Daisy's mind considering she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to go through with it just yet. Again, it was just a lot to process in the moment.

Jemma could tell that Daisy was caught in an intense inner turmoil. She couldn't blame Daisy. Everything was screwed up at the moment. They never really had time to just relax and not worry about personal problems or world-ending problems. She placed a hand on her leg. "Hey, no matter what you choose to do, just know that we will all support your decision."

Daisy nodded but didn't say anything.

"I thought you'd might want these." Jemma handed the photos she printed from the ultrasound to Daisy.

Daisy took them, really taking in the image of the baby. The little thing was no bigger than a pomegranate seed right now. She couldn't imagine how big or what she'd look like further down the road if she chooses to go through with the pregnancy. She put them in her pocket before sitting up.

"Mack is sending you to your bunk for the rest of the day," Jemma said, getting up from the gurney. "We want you to get more rest. Someone, probably me or Yoyo, will stop by with dinner, and I will give you some meds to help."

Daisy nodded as Jemma guided her back to her bunk.

Once alone in her bunk, she sat on the edge of her bed as her body began to shake slightly. Her emotions were finally starting to take their place. Suddenly, the flood gates broke and the tears came down streaming. Daisy sobbed into her hands, the heaviness of everything suddenly coming onto her.

What was she going to do?


End file.
